Just A Kiss
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Natsu would rather kiss Lucy than kiss Happy, again. —InspiredbySideStory


_**PLEASE GO READ THIS FIRST: **_ /r/ fairy_tail /Side%20Story/ 2315/1_(_without the spaces)  
I PROMISE IT WILL MAKE YOU DIE AND SQUEAL AND FANGIRL ALL OVER THE PLACE. Anyways, this is dedicated to it!

* * *

That night when Lucy was done taking a bath, getting in her pajamas, and brushing her teeth, she turned all her lights off and laid herself on her bed while covering her body with her pink blanket. She pulled the covers over her body and sighed as the color pink reminded her of a certain somebody from the guild.

Today... was an awkward day for her, actually. She didn't know Asuka was such a devil with images of _kissing_ in her head... she almost made Natsu _kiss_ her!

The hotness of her face made her throw it off her body and hug her pillow tightly as she thought about the kiss.

How could he even consider the thought of doing something like _that_ with _her_ in front of a child? In public? Maybe if it was someone private and it was the heat of the moment she could have...

A sudden scream came out of her lips as she threw her belongings off her and quickly stood up, turning the lights back on to stumble her way into her kitchen to get a cup of cool water.

What was wrong with her?! She and Natsu?! Of course _that_ would never happen but why did he even think about kissing her? He was dense! He wasn't supposed to consider it and lean in like it was normal, he was supposed to scoff and talk about how _stupid_ it is! What in the world was he even thinking when he leaned in?

Luckily, Happy taken the kiss for her before she exploded from the embarrassment.

After chugging the cup of water down, she slammed the cup down and gasped out as the coolness hit her throat. It felt good against her body which was burning with embarrassment; only if she would just _stop thinking about him—_

"Hey Lucy, you still up?!"

The celestial mage practically fell over as she heard the voice of the male she didn't even want to _think_ of right now.

"Luce?"

"U—Uh, I—I'm in the kitchen!" She cried out as she quickly fixed herself up and placed her cup into her sink, fumbling with her belongings as her partner casually entered her kitchen. He eyed her weirdly but ignored it since he was used to her weirdness, flipping her kitchen chair over to sit on it. "You okay?"

"Y—yeah! Of course, I was just a bit thirsty..." She mumbled as she glared at the ground, fiddling with her fingers as he nodded.

An silence sneaked past them as the blonde awkwardly stared at the ground, trying to get rid of the piercing burning stare that she was receiving.

When was the last time she's ever had an _awkward moment_ with _Natsu?_

"So... what brings you here?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you before you sleep."

"Where's Happy?"

"He's back at the guild. He's still sulking about the kiss earlier and said he's going to stay with Wendy and Charla a bit so I don't get some 'perverted' thoughts about him." He said, scoffing at the thought. He made a weird face which made Lucy giggle slightly, nodding at his reaction. "Well... I see. Sorry about that, I was just, uh, nervous?" She laughed sheepishly making him nod and look away. "That's what I actually wanted to talk about..."

"E—Eh?"

"Erm, I know this is a weird question but you're weird so it's okay." He rambled making her scrunch her face up in confusion as he spoke. "Is something wrong with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean... am I _that_ bad that you don't want to kiss me?"

Lucy blinked at his question as she stared at him in surprise and wonder, watching as he stared right back with those dark eyes of his.

Natsu seemed to be waiting for an answer but all Lucy could get out of her mouth was croaks of confusion.

"I—uh, I don't know? I mean... I do know but, I, uh—"

"You could have just kissed me earlier. It's just a kiss. It ain't going to kill us," He said causally, repeating what he said earlier before he leaned in to kiss her. "But now Happy doesn't even want to be around me because he thinks I'm some pervert."

"Sorry..."She apologized under her breath, knowing even if it was inaudible he could hear.

Another silence filled the air and she fidgeted in her spot, trying to think of an excuse or something to say but nothing came out of her mouth but squeaks and excuses.

"It's not like you're bad—!" She suddenly shouted making him lift his head and eye her quizzically. "It's just that I never kissed a guy and you're _Natsu_ so it's a bit awkward. Especially if that request came from a child like Asuka!" She rambled as she didn't even notice Natsu standing up and walking towards her. "She's just a kid so she wasn't even supposed to know what kissing meant! But then she ordered you to and you were about to—why would you even consider something like that?! I didn't even consider it—how could you open say yes to that?! Anyways, I was pretty surprised and shocked so I just can't _kiss you_—"

"Luce," His deep gently voice interrupted as he grabbed the side of her face. "It's just a kiss."

And with those words, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Her eyes were wide and her body turned numb as she felt the warmth of his hand on her lips and cheek while his other hand grabbed her wrist, locking it with his to make sure she didn't pull away and punch his face in.

The kiss wasn't like the kiss he had earlier with Happy—it was totally different and Lucy even knew that when she felt the jolts exceed through her body.

When he pulled away, she felt light-headed and she stumbled backwards making him catch her before she fell.

He stared in shock as she began to feel dizzy, looking up at the ceiling as she saw her celestial spirits circling around her head while laughing at her awkward position.

"L—Luce? You okay there?"

"W—what..." She stuttered as her eyes glued onto his worried face as she regained her composure. "_What was that?!_"

"A k—kiss?" He said nervously as he backed up, watching as she stared at him in pure horror. "_Did you just kiss me?!_"

"Y—yeah—?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Natsu?! Natsu doesn't know romance—hell, he doesn't even know how to kiss like that!"

"Hey! I am offended by that last comment!" He growled making Lucy shake her head and pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Did he actually kiss her? What was that? How could he even do that?

"Why'd you kiss me?" She asked a bit softer this time as she felt her warm lips, looking at the male who shrugged bashfully. "I don't know... I was supposed to kiss you earlier but you kind of put Happy against me so—"

"No, _why_ did you even consider kissing me? Why'd you come to my house at ten at night to _kiss me—?_"

Natsu made a face as he looked at the kitchen floor, eyeing the patterns as he found that much more exciting than the blonde in front of him.

"I... don't know."

"Natsu?"

"I guess I just felt bad. You refused to kiss me earlier and I thought you hated me or something so I came over just to make sure... do you hate me?" He asked making Lucy sputter and stand back up straight, regaining her posture as she stepped forward. Instinctively, he stepped back and went into battle position as she came closer, the blonde scoffing at his nervousness.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"What are you going to do?" He asked as he watched her come right in front of him and grab his wrists.

Her brown doe eyes bore into his onyx orbs making him gulp and stare, shaking slightly.

"Natsu Dragneel—I will _never_ hate you, got that?"

"But what about the kiss—"

"It was just a kiss! I'll give you more if you like—I told you, I can't just _kiss you_ out of the blue because a seven year old said so! I'll kiss you when I want to and how I want to!" She stated making his eyes widen and blink.

When Lucy realized what she had just said, she blushed and pulled away in fear.

"I—I mean—"

"Oh, so... you're saying you'll kiss me anytime?"

"No! It's just—no, I, uh—"She sputtered making him smirk and tower over her this time. "So, it's not just a kiss?"

"It's not just a kiss! It's more than a kiss!" She proclaimed courageously as her face burned fifty shades of red.

Natsu could only grin as he kissed her cheek, grabbing her by the waist to spin her around in a circle. "Lets hang out with Asuka a lot more!"

"No way! Who knows what'll make us do next time!"

"Sex—?"

"Don't even _say it!_"

* * *

**a/n: **lmao, I wrote this really badly but idc. I hope you enjoyed it because I didn't but you know what I enjoyed? THE OVA WHERE THEY ALMOST KISSED AND SGHJKL; I DIED. WHY AM I SO HAPPY?! HELP

leave a lovely review!


End file.
